1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tamper indicating closures for containers such as blow molded plastic jugs which are widely used in the dairy industry for the expendible packaging of dairy products, such as milk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior closures of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,583, 4,202,455, and 4,307,821.
The present invention provides dual fastening of a flexible resilient molded plastic tamper indicating snap-on closure in that the closure includes a top portion with a first depending annular flange having oppositely disposed, outturned and inturned annular flanges on its lower edge, one of which forms a first fastening configuration and the other forms an annular shoulder when the tear skirt is removed.
Resilient depending annular ribs on the closure form a liquid seal when the closure engages the upper surface of an inturned annular flange around the opening in the container.